Order of the Patriarchs
The 'Order of the Patriarchs '''were the elite guard of King Terminus and leaders of the Founding Legions. They are currently disbanded after the Fall and have been succeeded by the Primarch Order. Members *'Genesus - 'the leader of the Patriarchs and the very first Patriarch created from King Terminus. He was the Patriarch of Creation and oversaw the creation of the Order before its fall. Genesus was known to be very king and compassionate, and had a strong desire to create things ''ex nihilo. He was tasked with the creation of the Oder and was given the Star of Genesis to aid him. Genesus was killed in the Battle of Friefus after failing to strike down a wounded Galasmus. Rephidim speared him from behind and left him to die. *'Rephidim - '''Patriarch of Fear and the one responsible for the Fall of the Order. He was the first to fall into the hands of Discordium and tore the members of the Order apart. He was a very powerful Patriarch, rivalling Genesus in mere strength but was much more cunning and crafty. He used two staves he called Rephidim's Fury and was later used to create a manifestation of Discordium, Neclar. Rephidim was destroyed by Neclar after the Discordian manifestation collapsed on him during the Battle of Friefus. * '''Altonius '- She was the Patriarch of Superiority and was later killed by Galasmus in combat. She was a wise and discerning person, able to indentify Rephidim's true allegiances during the Fall and saved the Order from being killed by spotting a trap left by Martellus. She preferred using her Highbourne Spear to strike down her foes with ease. *'Vindictus - '''Universally called the Vidicator of Discord after the Fall, he was once the Patriarch of Justice and was very loyal to Rephidim. He had a strong sense of justice and vengeance, but these traits turned against him as Rephidim successfully swayed him to his side. He was killed by Altonius during the Siege of Hammerfold. He carried around a large warhammer he called the Vindicator. *'Praetorius - 'One of the Patriarchs loyal to Genesus during the fall, Praetorius was the Patriarch of Battle and aided in repulsing Discordian forces. He was very battleloving and was at home in the heat of warfare, striking down foes with his large greatsword called Triton. He died while being hit by a wave of energy that followed after Neclar collapsed on Rephidim. *'Galasmus - 'Few could describe Galasmus, for he was the Patriarch of Change and was constantly in a state of metamorphosis. He was easily swayed by Rephidim during the Fall and helped him until he was defeated by Stylonius in Hammerfold. Galasmus used a large battleaxe called the Reclaimer which harvested the souls of all who fell victim to its razor sharp edges. *'Martellus - 'He is the only living Patriarch in all of Timbrius excluding Stylonius, who exists as an apparition fuelled by his willpower. Martellus was the Patriarch of Illusion and the most cunning as they come. He manipulated Genesus before the Fall to create Vindictus, who would fuel Rephidim's desire for conquest. He wielded a Jarbawark, a staff that defied science and physics as he wrecked havoc for many eons to come. *'Stylonius '''- He is the Patriarch of Time and is currently a shade of his former sense, dragged into existence after his body was disintegrated by the destruction of Neclar. He is old and frail, but has a deep sense of knowledge and wisdom that few could ever best. He carried the Stylon, a powerful longbow which he used to slay many foes, including Galasmus. Category:Patriarch Category:Pre-Revolution